


that love will never get lost

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: my hollow heart has bled me dry [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fallen Angels, Family Reunions, Immortality, Immortals, M/M, Mates, Meet the Family, One Shot, POV Multiple, Prompt Fic, Reunions, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Jesse finally gets around to bringing Hanzo home to meet his adoptive parents. Thing is, he might have left out a few details. Otherwise known as: The long awaited family reunion fic.





	

**Jesse.**

He sucks in a deep breath.

The house hasn’t changed at all since the last time he saw it. Well, that’s not entirely true. There’s a new fence and the house itself has a new coat of paint. But it’s the same small, sprawling bungalow that he remembers.

Someone’s nailed a board to the front gate that has the name ‘Reyes’ carved into it. Probably Jack’s work.

Hanzo is taking everything in, face pinched up in that usual frown of his that means he’s doubting that this is a wise course of action. He’s had that same look on his face since they boarded the train and despite Jesse’s best efforts, it hasn’t left since.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Jesse says, for what has to be the seventeenth time.

“You didn’t tell them.”

Jesse blinks, “That’s not exactly something you can put in a letter, Hanzo.”

“You should have told them,” Hanzo replies. The frown is even deeper now; he thinks Jesse’s an idiot. Which he probably is. “Jesse–”

“It’s not – urgh!” He feels like tearing his hair out. “Alright, alright. Yeah, I should’ve told them about the whole… mating thing before. But it’s too late now and ‘sides… they probably know. Or have suspicions. And don’t give me that look, Hanzo, alright? I’ll tell them – promise.”

Hanzo sighs, “They should have been prepared. You did not tell them about my… being a vampire till your last letter. You should have told them from the start.”

“It didn’t seem important at the time.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hanzo lets out a breath, “Really, Jesse?”

“Okay, so maybe I knew that they wouldn’t take it well,” Jesse admits, pushing his hat back on his head. “I thought if they got to know you a bit better… that it would be easier for them to accept the entire vampire thing. You’re not a monster, Hanzo. Just… different.”

“Now you are not being entirely honest. I’m not ashamed of what I am, Jesse.” He lays a gentle hand on Jesse’s arm. “There is no changing what I am. All I’m saying is that you should have been completely honest with your parents. They deserve that much.”

“Yeah, I know. I just…” Jesse bites his lip and sighs. “I was trying to protect you. Wasn’t too sure how well they were gonna take it and the last thing I want is to get you hurt.”

“It will be fine, Jesse.”

Jesse smiles, leans down and pecks Hanzo’s lips, “Alright, I’ll hold you to that.”

The walk up to the front door is a short one. Jesse pauses, taking a deep breath, counting to ten, and then letting it out slowly. He raises his hand and knocks.

The door opens without a creak. The hinges must be well oiled.

Gabe’s scowling face greets him, “Thought I told you that you didn’t need to knock; door’s always open.”

“Thought you hated it when Jack left the door unlocked.”

“We knew you were coming,” Gabe replies. His gaze shifts from Jesse to Hanzo, eyes narrowing slightly, “This your vampire?”

“Uh, yeah. This is Hanzo.”

Hanzo bows, “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Met before, have we? You look familiar.”

Hanzo straightens up, frowning, “No. I would remember.”

“Gabe! Stop interrogating Jesse’s partner on the doorstep and let them in!”

With a long-suffering sigh, Gabe steps aside and holds the door open for them. Once the two of them are inside, he closes the door behind them with a final click. Jesse’s heart leaps up into his throat when he hears the lock click.

Hanzo, already having removed his shoes, takes Jesse’s hand and squeezes it, “Jesse.”

“M’fine,” Jesse replies, with a shaky smile. “So, how’ve things been? It’s been awhile since I dropped by.”

Gabe shrugs, “Not a lot’s new. Nothing really changes round these parts. You should know that by now, kid. C’mon, Jack’s in the kitchen. Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Hanzo doesn’t–”

Jack pokes his head into the hallway, smiling brightly, “Don’t worry about him; I had Gabe pick something up. Wine’s alright with you?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Good. Jesse, the dinner table’s set, so you and Hanzo, right? The two of you can go straight ahead to the dining room. Gabe’s going to help me bring in dinner.”

Gabe grumbles, but heads into the kitchen.

Jesse lets out a heavy breath.

“They are arguing about me,” Hanzo says softly, letting Jesse guide him from the front hall into the small dining room.

The table’s already set, three place settings in front of three of the chairs, and there’s a bottle of wine and a glass in front of the last one.

“You can hear them?”

Hanzo nods, “Your... father still does not trust me. His partner is trying to convince him to give me a chance.”

“Y’know, if you win over Jack, Gabe’ll be close behind. It’s winning Jack over that counts the most.”

Cocking his head to the side, Hanzo glances at him, “Is that so?”

**Gabe.**

It’s an awkward fucking dinner, that’s obvious.

Jack clears his throat, “So… how did you two first meet?”

The vampire and Jesse exchange a look, and then Jesse clears his throat, “Bit of a long story, that. But, um, we first met in Japan – what? Ten years ago?”

Nodding, the vampire says, “It will be ten years this year.”

Jack waits patiently, pressing his foot against Gabe’s thigh and he stifles a grumble. Personally, he’d rather be doing the questioning himself, shotgun in hand, not over dinner like they’re polite human beings. Two of them aren’t; even if without his wings, Gabe’s little more than an enhanced, immortal human.

“I was tracking a witch down and she fled to Japan,” Jesse explains, shifting awkwardly in his seat. He keeps shooting his vampire nervous looks, and the vampire responds by laying a hand on top of his. It seems to help, because Jesse relaxes a little. “She’d been waiting for me; Hanzo here saved my life.”

“I, too, was following her. It was luck and chance that had me arriving when I did; but I’m grateful with how things turned out.” His smile is soft whenever he looks at Jesse, almost shy, and it makes Gabe want to gag.

They’re supposed to be hunting vampires; not fucking them. That way leads to compromising situations.

Jack’s foot slips higher, pressing into the inside of his thigh and Gabe has to tighten his grip on his fork to not make a noise. He glares at Jack, who is looking at Jesse and his vampire with a dreamy look on his face; he’s probably reminiscing.

With a sigh, Gabe relaxes.

And then presses the sole of his foot squarely against Jack’s crotch.

The result is immediate.

Jack sits up straight and glares at him, lip caught between his teeth and a choked noise in his throat.

Gabe stares back at him innocently, dropping his foot back to the ground.

“Please tell me you two are _not_ playing footsie under the table!” Jesse covers his face with his hands, ears turning red.

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about. You alright, Jack?”

“Fi-fine! Just fine!”

But Jack’s cheeks are bright pink, a flush that Gabe knows well goes down his neck and stains his chest. He shoots a dark glare at Gabe, who simply stares innocently back at him.

Jesse mutters something under his breath.

“Then do not think about it,” the vampire says. “Honestly, your imagination sometimes gets away from you.”

“Hanzo!”

“What’d he say?”

“Something along the lines of not wishing to imagine his parents having sex,” Hanzo replies.

Gabe laughs, “Alright, maybe you’re not so bad after all.”

“ _That’s_ what it takes?” Jesse crows.

“Hey, we’re still young and fit,” Gabe retorts. “You should be damn pleased your parents still have such an active and healthy sex li–”

“Gabe!”

Jack kicks him in the shin. Hard.

“What?!”

“We are not having this conversation at dinner!”

“Why not? It’s not like the kid’s still–”

“I don’t care how much I love you both, I’m not talking about my sex life with _either_ of you.”

“No,” Hanzo says softly, taking a sip of wine. “That is something you discuss with me.”

**Jack.**

With dinner over with, Jack ropes Gabe into helping him with the dishes.

It’s an excellent time for him to gather himself after the, frankly, disaster that was dinner. It had quickly devolved into Gabe teasing Jesse and Hanzo sitting there calmly, drinking wine and chiming in every now and again. Meanwhile, Gabe had been laughing boisterously and Jack had buried his face in his hands.

This is absolutely not how he thought the evening was going to go down.

“I thought you didn’t approve of him being a vampire,” Jack says, dipping his arms into the soapy water.

“He’s not so bad,” Gabe replies, smirking. “He’s got a great sense of humour on him. Besides which, notice how protective he is of Jesse? Guy knows him as well as we do – maybe better.”

He nudges him, “Hey, it’s alright.”

“I’m not upset. Just… the kid’s _mine_ , y’know? Feels weird to know he’s got someone now.”

“We retired, Gabe,” Jack says, softly. “It got to be too much for the both of us. And Jesse’s still young; he’s got years left in him. At least now he’s got someone at his back.”

Gabe snorts, “In more ways than one.”

“Yeah, well, we’re not one to judge, are we?”

“Dunno why the kid’s so embarrassed. He’s walked in on us more times than I can count.”

“Gabe!”

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re still that much of a prude, Jack.”

“I’m not–” Jack lets out a breath through his teeth, sucks in air, and then begins again. His cheeks, he knows, are pink as he speaks. “I’m not _embarrassed_ about having sex with you – that’s the farthest thing from the truth. But what we do? That’s private, Gabe. It’s only for the two of us. I’m not about to share that with _anyone_ – not even Jesse.”

Gabe doesn’t say anything, just wraps his arms around Jack’s waist and holds him tightly from behind. He presses a soft kiss to the nape of Jack’s neck.

“I know, love,” he murmurs. “I know.”

The two of them stand like that for a long stretch of time, simply enjoying being close to one another.

“Should we be leaving them alone for so long?”

Gabe snorts, “Trust me, I don’t think that Hanzo’s going to be trying anything while we’re in the house.”

Jack tips his head to the side, trying to make eye contact with Gabe, “What makes you say that?”

“Cause I’m not doing shit till they leave either.”

**Hanzo.**

The house is comfortable. It has a lived in feel that’s quite different from his own home in Hanamura. There’s a personal touch present in every mismatched piece of furniture, in the paintings and photographs that hang in frames on the wall. It truly feels like a home.

Which makes it strange to step into Jesse’s room.

There’s little in the room but a bed beside the window, a nightstand, and a small chest of drawers. The room feels cold, almost sterile. There are no pictures on the wall, no collection of knick-knacks on the chest of drawers.

It’s such a stark contrast to what Hanzo is used to. Jesse’s brought his own personal touches to the rooms they occupy in Hanamura. There’s a collection of sea shells in one room, twisted branches in another, little knick-knacks and souvenirs that he picked up over his many years of traveling.

“Something wrong?” Jesse asks, dropping his rucksack onto the top of the chest of drawers.

“Your room is… empty.”

“Well, yeah,” Jesse replies, scratching his chin. “I don’t live here; I only visit. It’s not so much home as it is a place to occasionally crash.”

“You collect trinkets, though,” Hanzo replies, running a hand along the window sill. “You have filled our home with them.”

Jesse drapes his arms around Hanzo’s waist, kisses his temple, “‘Course I have. It’s our home, isn’t it?”

Hanzo lets his eyes drift closed and smiles, “That you think of it as home… makes me happy.”

“We’ve got a place of our own,” Jesse murmurs, nipping at Hanzo’s ear. “And that’s all that matters.”

“I hope you realize that this is as far as we are going tonight,” Hanzo murmurs, against Jesse’s lips. “I will not have you while your parents are just down the hall.”

“You’re joking, right?” Jesse groans, runs his hands through his air. “Damn it. Cockblocked by my own fucking parents.”

“I would not worry too much, Jesse.” Hanzo tugs him down by his collar, kissing him deeply. “They will be just as chaste while we are here.”

“I didn’t need to know that.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** reunion  
>  **Words:** 2153 words
> 
> I feel like everyone's been waiting for this fic for so long and might have inflated expectations. I really hope that I managed to deliver on all fronts; I've never been so nervous about the reception of a fic as I am about this one. I mean, I've been teasing at it for weeks now and here it is. Hopefully, it's everything you all dreamed it would be!


End file.
